1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A known semiconductor device is equipped with a resin layer formed on its active surface and wirings provided in a manner to extend from the surface of its electrode pads to the surface of the resin layer (see, for example, JP-A-2006-128364). The resin layer and the wirings thereon form external terminals. The external terminals may be formed at a narrower pitch than that of external terminals formed with solder balls, and the resin layer is capable of absorbing stress. According to the manufacturing method, the semiconductor wafer is diced after forming the resin layer and wirings. Therefore, if semiconductor chips obtained through dicing have cracks and become defective, the resin layer and the wirings are also wasted, and therefore the manufacturing yield becomes deteriorated. Because of the demand for size-reduction in recent years, scrub lines are often set near integrated circuits, and in this case, cracks would likely reach the integrated circuits. In this respect, measures to prevent generation of cracks are demanded.